


Arms Around Me

by Greyhound



Series: DMMD Rare Pair Week 2015 [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Literally just sappy sex, M/M, Making Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku can never quite believe how gentle Mink can be, both working with crafts and in the bedroom.</p>
<p>Written for DMMD Rare Pair Week 2015, Day 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms Around Me

For such a large man, it always took Koujaku aback when taking into account just how gentle Mink could be. Be it the way he carefully strung beads together or how softly he held that pipe in large and calloused fingers, barely balanced in their tips, Koujaku couldn't help but look on in some sort of semi-awe. However, awe quickly boiled down into lust when those hands were instead trailing over his hips, and lips sealed against his own.

Dinner had been quiet, a few brief words on the subjects of their days exchanged, though nothing more. After eating, the two had moved to the couch, both opting to read from books. That said, one thing led to another (probably started by Koujaku fidgeting and eventually laying with his head in Mink's lap, angled just so in order to still read) and _somehow_ Koujaku wound up straddled across Mink's thighs, with hands cupping his face oh so gently and sharing a kiss so slow, so soft it was hard to comprehend. 

One of Mink's greatest joys were times like this. The two could more than certainly be rough - Mink dared not count the amount of times he'd taken Koujaku hard and fast against a wall, nor given in for a quickie against the kitchen counter, amongst wherever else they'd fucked - but there was just something glorious and beautiful about the times when it was less fucking and more making love. Mink rubbed a thumb gently over the ridge of Koujaku's hip, tongue ghosting over the gap between the other's lips. Koujaku responded with a gentle sigh, parting his lips and wrapping his arms a little tighter about Mink's neck. 

They kissed long and deep, though there was always the slow and sensuous component there, shining through in a lack of urgency and the deliberate, measured movement of their mouths, meshing together in a easy burn. It left time to focus on the little things; the satisfying sensation of Koujaku brushing fingers over Mink's scalp, the warmth of Mink's hand cupping Koujaku's waist so lightly, the tiny humming noises let out by Koujaku every time he particularly liked something. It was undeniably erotic.

Lazily, Koujaku began to unbutton Mink's shirt, his motions unhurried. Mink broke their kiss, stopping temporarily to scatter small but loving pecks across Koujaku's face, pressing lips to his cheeks, chin, forehead, nose (which crinkled rather cutely beneath the touch), until Koujaku swore that no part of his face had gone untouched by the other's gentle kisses. Eventually the others shirt hung open, and Koujaku traced the pads of his fingertips over ridges of muscle. With a small smile, he pulled Mink into another slowly smoldering kiss, gradually sliding the open fabric off of Mink's shoulders. 

Gasping quietly as he broke their kiss, Mink slid Koujaku off of his lap and beside him, onto the couch. He pulled his shirt from his arms completely, leaving it draped over the back of the couch, and held a hand out to Koujaku.   
'We're moving to the bedroom,' Mink stated, Koujaku reaching up and taking his hand. The short trip to their bedroom was punctuated by short kisses and long drags of hands over backs and shoulders and arms and chests as they were drawn together by some sort of almost magnetism. 

Mink wasted no time falling back onto the bed, Koujaku retaking his place on top of the larger man. Lips once again met lips, Mink's hands lazily trailing over Koujaku's waist before coming to unhurriedly untie his obi, placing it to one side. Breaking the kiss in favour of nipping at Mink's throat, Koujaku sighed as he felt Mink pull his kimono away from his body, shifting to make his efforts a little easier. The press of bare skin against bare skin was almost dizzying, and Mink let loose a small grunt between that and the ministrations being applied beneath his chin. 

Koujaku moaned quietly against Mink's neck as rough fingers rubbed over his nipples, rolling them until they were hard. Mink huffed a small chuckle as Koujaku nipped particularly hard at the delicate skin to the side of his adams apple in some sort of a retort. Kissing further downwards, Koujaku began to lavish Mink's collarbone in the same combo of kisses and light scrapes of teeth which he had just treated his throat with. Mink entertained himself by tracing lightly over the carmine petals decorating Koujaku's back; before this would have made the smaller man self conscious, and possibly even freak out to the point of retreating. Now it was simply a symbol of adoration - Mink showing that he knew about the tattoo's power and yet he were to treat it so gently, because he loved every side of Koujaku, even this one. Even the tattoo that had the power to reduce him to a monster.

Mink let out a sharp grunt as he felt Koujaku's mouth envelop a nipple. Hand raised to gently card through dark hair, Mink watched as he sucked upon it, making eye contact as he pulled back to drag his tongue over it lazily a few times. Mink's breath hitched at the sight and the feeling of that dexterous tongue and the sensation of Koujaku's silky bangs resting across his chest.   
'Mink,' Koujaku started, sounding a little unsure as he sat up slightly. He lay across Mink's chest, torso propped up on his arms.   
'Yes, Red?' Came the response. The quicker Koujaku got this over with, the better. He probably had some sort of a request to add in to their bedroom activities, and whilst Mink preferred things to be blunt, Koujaku was far less so. It was a little irritating, but eventually Mink had come to see it as rather endearing.

Koujaku faltered before he spoke.  
'Well, uh. I was wondering, could I possibly top tonight?' He asked quickly, unable to make eye contact and instead tracing a finger across the ridge of Mink's collar bone. It was far quicker and with a lot less stuttering and stammering than the first time the swordsman had made his request, over time becoming more comfortable around Mink and even adjusting slightly so that his own ways aligned a little straighter with Mink's bluntness.  
'Of course,' Mink answered, smiling a little shortly. Shifting, he pressed a small kiss to the crown of Koujaku's head, pressing his nose into dark bangs as he brushed fingers over Koujaku's rubs in a feathery dance.  
'Love you,' Koujaku felt it was apt to add in quietly, shifting further up Mink's body, positioning himself to be able to kiss the larger man, but also hoping to escape the tickly touch against his side - the latter objective proving to be futile.  
'Love you too,' Came the same reply as ever, before Koujaku's lips were brought down against his for the umpteenth time that night. 

Scarred hands found themselves tugging at the hem of Mink's trousers, eventually coming to deftly pop the button on them and pull them down. Their kiss was once again broken as Koujaku worked to rid the larger man of the clothing, baring tanned, muscular thighs and calves. Shifting back up, a kiss was pressed to the bulge in Mink's underwear, earning a small groan of pleasure. Mink's thighs twitched as a tongue was drawn over the clothed shaft.  
'Don't tease me, Red,' Mink grumbled in a low voice, one hand fisting hard into the sheets.  
'Why not? You seem to like it and you look good from down here,' Koujaku lilted in a soft, teasing manner, once again tonguing over Mink's dick. There was a soft thump as Mink let his head fall back against the pillow, growling lowly. 

Koujaku gave in, deciding to leave the teasing for now; that could wait for another time, he decided. Instead, he tugged down Mink's underwear, the larger man shifting his legs in an attempt to make things easier. Upon slipping it off of both feet, Koujaku cast it onto the floor. At this point, Mink shifted, sitting up on his knees. Gently coaxing Koujaku into his lap, he pressed an ever so soft, ever so short kiss against the other's lips, hands finding their places upon the smaller's hips once again. As ever, those hands were gentle but skilled, and Koujaku found his jeans and underwear halfway down his thighs before he had time to comprehend that he was being stripped. Stepping out of the legs, Koujaku settled himself back in Mink's lap, kissing at his shoulder. Mink smiled, the small gesture lighting a warm fondness that mixed well with the other warmth, the one that settled heavily in his hips and waist. 

Koujaku set himself back temporarily, leaning across to the bedside table and fetching the small wooden tub from the drawer.  
'Sure you're alright with this?' He asked, pulling off it's lid and revealing the sweet smelling substance that lay inside. Mink concurred with a nod.   
'If I wasn't, I wouldn't have agreed,' Mink said as he lay back again, moving his legs out from under him and letting his thighs fall apart, feet flat on the bed and knees bent, Koujaku between them. He coated his fingers with the cream, taking in it's pleasant scent and consistency. He debated on warming it up between his fingers, but knew that such a gesture would be lost on Mink, and instead simply pressed two fingers against his entrance. Mink couldn't hold back the jolt that ran through his body, twitching hard. A finger breached the tight circle of muscle, and Mink groaned low in the back of his throat.

Fingering Mink was something Koujaku vastly enjoyed, from here able to take in the flush on the man's face, the way his legs twitched and hips bucked, and the small sounds dribbling from his lips. His motions were kept slow, the burning intensity causing Mink to writhe, shoving his hips back, hoping fervently that Koujaku would get it over with already, because yes, slow loving sex was nice, but he was sure that he didn't need this much preparation and god Koujaku's fingers simply weren't cutting it. 

When those damn fingers were eventually withdrawn from him, Mink shuddered with a sharp exhale.   
'That good, huh?' Koujaku cooed in a teasing manner, taking in the sheen of sweat that coated Mink's body, and the fire that glistened in half closed eyes.  
'Just get on with it,' Rasped Mink, voice husky. Koujaku quickly slicked up his own dick with a liberal amount of the cream. Nails dug into Mink's hips as they were tilted for Koujaku to enter him, a hiss leaving the larger man as the head of Koujaku's cock breached him.   
'Shit, shit,' Mink gasped, back arching. The sensation of being filled was uncomparable to anything else, he found, and he found himself focusing on the stretching sensation, on the fizz of arousal that shot up his spine every time Koujaku moved.

Koujaku eased his way in with several small, slow thrusts, moving out and then in a little deeper each time. The tight caress of Mink's inner walls against his prick was one of his greater joys, and he moaned lowly once he felt himself completely encased within Mink. 

They fucked slow and they fucked deep, Koujaku leaning over Mink, both just taking it all in. The smell of sweat and sex mingled with the floral scent of the cream, all in all a wonderfully heady, thick smell. Mink's arms eventually found themselves resting upon Koujaku's shoulders, hips pushing back to meet each slow thrust. Koujaku's face took on a beautiful expression, almost distant but also flushed, his bangs strewn with sweat and eyes burning with longing, mouth slightly ajar. Mink knew he probably didn't look too different to that.

Their lovemaking was drawn out in a manner that could only be described as incredibly and irrefutably satisfying. Koujaku let out a short groan as Mink dug his nails hard into his shoulder blades, hips bucking a little suddenly in response. Mink grunted at the sudden sharp thrust.  
'Sorry,' Mink whispered, taking the sudden motion as one of displeasure. Koujaku shook his head, shifting his weight on his palms and mouthing 'don't be sorry'. Mink grumbled quietly.   
'Move faster,' Mink murmured, the slow pace feeling a little dull to him. It took Koujaku a second to take this into consideration, mind hazed by thick arousal and just Mink in general, though he complied. The stuttering pump of his hips began to shift a little faster, a little harder, and Mink let out a pleasured growl. 

Koujaku let out tiny, wanton sounds each time his cock was fully sheathed, and Mink drunk each and every one of said whines in. If Koujaku weren't using his hands to prop himself up, he would have wrapped one about Mink's cock and set about pumping him to completion; he thought about a possible way to overcome this, though he could think of nothing but Mink's warmth and the way his body moved underneath Koujaku's own. That said, his own climax was creeping up so quickly...  
'Mink, Mink, shit,' Koujaku gasped out, 'Your hand, give me your hand.'. Mink was quick to comply, drawing one hand back from where it gripped a strong shoulder and slipping it into Koujaku's, their fingers locking quickly. 

Koujaku jerked as it felt like the world ground to a halt; static fizzed behind his eyes, and Mink's name fell from his lips, accompanied by a small collection of unrestrained moans. He gripped the other's hand oh so tightly as pleasure convulsed hard through him, hips jolting once, twice as he came. Mink shuddered at the feeling of come inside him - not his favourite sensation, for sure - and also at the way Koujaku's body moved, the way his expression hung loose and free. 

Body going limp, Koujaku came to rest on top of Mink, panting heavily. He was very much aware of the fact that Mink was still hard, and that his erection was currently pressing into the smaller man's stomach. Wincing as he pulled out, Koujaku shifted to lay to one side of Mink and wrapped a hand about Mink's cock. Mink bit his lip as Koujaku wasted no time in jerking him off, the precome already coating his length making for rather apt lubrication. 

It didn't take much stimulation, and Mink came with a loud grunt, muscles pulsing and mind filled with a complete, empty whiteness as he came into Koujaku's hand and across his own stomach. Groaning in satiation, Mink threw an arm about Koujaku, pulling him back atop of him - and smearing the come on his stomach against Koujaku's own.  
'Shouldn't we shower?' Koujaku asked, clearly more than a little uncomfortable with the feeling of Mink's come against his skin.   
'Probably. I'm not enjoying the feeling of semen in my ass but I also feel as though we should cuddle,' Mink pointed out.   
'Mm. I guess a shower can wait.' Koujaku sighed, burying his face under Mink's chin, in his neck. He felt grimy and all around disgusting but they could most definitely simply shower later. 

Besides, it felt right to lay there, tucked into Mink.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually?? Too fond of this?? Just it's too late to go back and try and clean up something else to post instead lmao
> 
> (also pls ignore shitty cliche title I couldn't find an axtone song that fit better)


End file.
